To Strike a Lord
by CatDemonKayo
Summary: Sesshomaru invites the sons of nearby human lords to his palace in an attempt to find Rin a suitor, but finds Rin is very hurt by the idea. Another cute short!


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

My time was spent writing this instead of my research paper. My inspiration is back!

Let's do this.

* * *

Sesshomaru dressed quickly, folding and tucking his clothing until he was satisfied that all was perfect. He glanced to his armor as he tied his hair up, unsure for once whether or not to pull it on. Even his swords seemed wrong as he secured them to his hip. He did not want to look ready for combat, not this night. This night was hers, and he wanted her to understand everything was her choice. He wanted her to understand that for this one night, she was in charge, and he hoped that without a weapon, she may believe him more.

She was going to be furious. He knew that.

He had never seen her anger, but he knew she would show it to him this night.

Finally coming to a decision, Sesshomaru removed his swords, laying them across the low table beside his armor. None in the castle would be powerful enough to defeat him. He would not need his swords.

There was a light tap on the door of his chambers, and Sesshomaru took a step back to face it as the male servant's voice drifted to him, "Lord Sesshomaru, the guests are arriving."

Sesshomaru moved to the door, pulling it open quickly. The servant looked up at his lord, surprised by his sudden presence, then lowered his eyes and took a step back bowing low to him. "My lord." He said softly.

"Is she ready?" The western lord asked.

The male servant straightened, daring a look at his lord's state of dress. Sesshomaru did not miss the puzzlement that passed through his eyes when he noticed his lord's lack of weapons. "Yes, my lord." He finally replied, lowering his eyes respectfully, "She awaits you in her chambers."

Sesshomaru passed the young servant without another word, moving with steady strides through the many halls between his chambers and his ward's. Many servants rushed past him, tending to the many guests waiting in the dining hall. They paused only to give him a small bow in respect before continuing on their way. Some did stare at him for a minute as he moved past. Many were unsure of their lord's plan. Many did not agree with it.

He knew this, but he paid it no mind. All would be over this night.

Three female servants stood outside of her door, hands folded before them. He came to a stop before them, looking over them. Each bowed slightly when his eyes moved over them, saying his title quietly.

When they straightened, Sesshomaru spoke, "Is she ready?"

The oldest servant nodded, but her face was troubled. "She is very confused, my Lord." She said as she moved forward, closer to Sesshomaru. She too noticed his lack of weapons and her face became more troubled, but she did not comment. "She asked us again every moment she could what we were preparing her for, but we obeyed your orders. She worries, my Lord."

Sesshomaru nodded to her and moved forward to grip the door, growing concerned about his young ward's mindset after the servant's words. The other females stepped aside, but the eldest stood her ground, surprising the lord. The servant had never given him any trouble in all of the years that she had worked for him. This was so unusual, Sesshomaru did not even feel anger enter him, but actually waited for what the woman had to say.

"My Lord Sesshomaru," The servant started softly, her voice pleading, "Please do not make her do this."

His eyes fell on her face, cold now. This woman would not tell him what he should or should not do have his ward do. "Step aside." His voice was low, and the servant's eyes flickered before they closed, a look of sorrow coming over the woman's face, but she stepped aside as he commanded with a bow.

He stepped close to her door, tapping his claw against the frame as his other hand found the handle.

Her sweet voice floated to him from the other side. "Come in, my Lord."

For a moment, he hesitated. Doubt entered him for only a moment, one of the few times in his long lifetime that he'd experienced the feeling, but he pushed it out of him, determination taking hold.

This was what he had to do.

He pulled the door open, stepping into the dimly lit room. Several candles and a lantern had been lit in an attempt to help her human eyes see in the darkness that flooded her room, a golden glow falling over everything in the room.

She stood before him with her hands folded before her like the servants just outside the room. She bowed to him respectfully then straightened, her eyes questioning. "Lord Sesshomaru." His name took on the sound of a question, but he did not respond, looking over her.

She was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined.

Her hair was pulled up high on her head, each lock of hair secured in a woven bun just behind the crown of her head. Only a few locks were left free, hanging in curls over her shoulders. A golden hairpiece was secured before the bun and shown with jewels of a misty white.

Her makeup was very minimal, only a bit of dark color above her eyes, giving her eyes a very sensual look. This took Sesshomaru slightly off guard, used to her large, innocent eyes.

Her kimono matched the one he wore. It was black with a swirling golden embroidery along its collar, sleeves, and hem. Two other layers of clothing were visible at her throat. The next was made from the same golden thread that the embroidery had been, and beneath that showed a white collar from the third layer of her kimono. The pure white obi around her waist matched this layer, bringing out the bold accent.

Sesshomaru felt pride swell in his chest. He had never known a woman more beautiful.

"Rin." He whispered, moving slowly forward. He stopped before her and bowed, his bound hair falling over his shoulder.

"My lord!" Rin cried in surprise as she took a step back, shocked at his display. Wide eyes watched him as he straightened. She could not speak, lips just barely parted. Never had her lord bowed to a single being.

Rin let out a shaky breath. "Why, Lord Sesshomaru?" She whispered.

He could sense the fear that took her. She could not rationalize his actions, and it scared her. Finally, he spoke, his voice steady, "Rin, tonight, this palace is yours. You may do as you please."

She froze again, staring at him. Her mouth opened to speak, but no sound came from her. Lowering her eyes, Rin wetted her lips with her tongue, mind spinning. What was going on?

When he saw that she was still unsure, Sesshomaru took a step forward, fingers closing around her small wrist. He turned beside her, tucking her arm around his. He began to lead her from the room, and, the forever loyal ward, she allowed herself to be led.

The female servants still waited outside, waiting for their lord's approval of their work. He passed them without a word, refusing to meet the eyes of the elder. He heard her sad sigh as they passed.

Sesshomaru led Rin slowly down the halls, trying to allow her time to settle down. When she did not, he stopped them, leaning close to her. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered softly, his breath teasing the curl there, "Calm yourself, Rin. There is no need to be alarmed."

"Then please, Lord Sesshomaru, tell me what is going on." She whispered in response, looking into his eyes as he pulled away.

Sesshomaru found he could not tell her. He could not bring himself to hurt her with her eyes locked on his.

"Come, Rin." He said softly as he began to lead them again, but she stopped, pulling her arm from his.

He turned quickly to face her, shocked.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please, what waits for me in the dinning hall?" She asked trying to keep her voice even, but it cracked once. "I saw many human men enter the palace from my window. Why are they here?"

He cursed the servants for not remaining within her rooms while they'd waited for him.

She'd witnessed their arrival.

Sesshomaru's voice was even as he took her hand and began to lead her again. "Rin, come with me." His tone was not one to be questioned, but for once, she did not listen.

Rin took a quick step back, jerking away from her lord completely. He turned quickly on her, furious now, but found that she was no longer behind him. His eyes caught a flash of her clothing as she rounded the corner at the end of the hall. He ran after her.

"Rin!" He shouted as he moved around the corner. He slowed to a walk, expecting that she would stop instantly at his tone, but he saw her round the next corner without pause. "Stop this now, Rin!" His voice boomed through the halls of the palace, and he sprinted after her.

He no longer cared if the guests heard him.

He would not put up with her disobedience.

A moment later, he had her against the wall, hands pinned over her head, face in hers. His golden eyes blazed as he looked down at her. She still struggled against him, panting heavily. "Let me go!"

"Rin, stop this immediately!" He growled at her as he pressed harder against her, stopping her movements completely.

Finally, her angry eyes found his, tears glistening within them.

He released her in an instant, the sound of his boots the only sounds in the hall as he stepped back. Never had he caused her to cry. He had always sworn he would never cause a tear to fall from her eye, yet there she stood, crying before him.

But hadn't he expected this to some extent?

He'd known she would be upset when she found out, but even with that knowledge, he was still bothered.

"Rin…"

"Who are they?" Rin asked quickly, not using his title, her voice hard as she moved after him.

Sesshomaru's brows rose. Was she trying to be threatening?

"They are the sons of many of the human lords who rule on my land." He said slowly, tense.

"Why are they here?" She demanded.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously on her. How dare she use such a tone with him. How dare she speak to her lord so boldly!

"You are to marry one of them."

A slap echoed through the halls, ricocheting from the stone surface of each wall and filling the silence with the sharp sound.

Sesshomaru stood wide-eyed, head shifted slightly so that his eyes fell on the wall to the left of Rin. His cheek began to show a pink as his mind registered what had happened. His head turned slowly, looking down at Rin as she lowered her hand, mouth slightly agape.

His eyes flashed red.

Instantly, her body was between his and the cold stone of the wall. His hand gripped her jaw tightly, directing her cool eyes to his furious ones, while he other forearm supported him beside her head. His fangs flashed, and a low growl escaped his throat.

"You do not strike me, Rin." He snarled. "Demons _die _for striking me."

Rin's eyes remained hard, stubborn. She was not intimidated by his words. "Lord Sesshomaru, I refuse to meet with any of them."

Sesshomaru pushed away from the wall hard, one hand gripping Rin's upper arm tightly. "You will choose a husband tonight, Rin." He growled as he pulled her close to him, leaning down. He turned to pull her with him down the hall, but her next words stopped him instantly.

"I choose you."

He stiffened, his grip loosening until his hand fell from her arm to his side. He looked slowly over his shoulder at her, turning slightly, eyes puzzled.

"Rin, you cannot—"

"Lord Sesshomaru, did you not say that tonight this palace is mine? Did you not tell me that I may do as I please?" Her voice was warm now, her eyes watching him closely. Her hair had become loose and hung low behind her head, more curls escaping their restraints. The previously free curls had fallen out, and her natural hair hung over her shoulders, mixing with the waves and curls of the servants' doings.

Turning slowly to face her, Sesshomaru continued to look her over. Her hairpiece hung to one side of her head and the neck of her kimono was skewed in one direction, and even in this state of disarray, she was still beautiful beyond words to the western lord.

When he finally responded, his voice was soft. "Rin, a human lord would be a better match."

Rin shook her head gently, and her eyes began to sadden, her heart crushed. Regardless of the power he may have granted her, she knew that he would not allow her to have him so easily. He did not return her feelings.

How could she have been so naïve?

Rin took a step back, hand over her mouth as she fought the tears. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, calming herself.

After a moment, she found her lord's eyes, voice steady.

"Lord Sesshomaru, allow me to go to my rooms and freshen up." She told him. "And then I will meet with the suitors."

* * *

He stood back, watching as she interacted with the human men.

She smiled and laughed at their words, and Sesshomaru could easily see that the men were very interested in his young ward. After a time with each group of men, she would move to another and join their conversation. The whole room was in a state of celebration and excitement.

It made him bitter.

Sesshomaru did not miss the man who moved with Rin whenever she changed groups, nor did he miss that she favored the young man. As he spoke, he would sometimes touch her arm, which she allowed, and he always stood close to Rin, discouraging the further interest of the other men who assumed she had already chosen him.

His name Sesshomaru could not recall, nor whose son he was.

It did not matter. He would have been surprised if he could recall the human's name.

Rin looked up at the man, her eyes warm as she replied to a comment he had made. Sesshomaru tensed his hand, digging his claws into his palms, an anger coming over him.

"She is faking it."

He tilted his head to glare down at the elder female servant from earlier.

"Do not speak, wench." He said lowly, turning his attention back to his ward. "Leave me."

The woman moved closer, driven by a need to help her lord and his young companion. "She will not be happy with him, my Lord." She told him softly. He did not look at her, but he listened, and she knew it. "She adores you, Lord Sesshomaru. Her only concern in this world is to please you."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing on the young man at Rin's side.

The servant paused for a moment, watching as well. Then she said boldly, "I heard your shout, my Lord. She ran from you when she figured it out didn't she? The only time, I'm sure, that you have ever had to raise your voice to the girl." The woman moved closer to him still. "She loves you, my Lord. Do not make her go with another man."

The western lord tensed, angry that the servant spoke so freely about such a private matter. "You will no longer speak." He hissed, his golden eyes falling on her. "Leave me!"

The servant bowed low, "Yes, my Lord." And she was gone.

Sesshomaru settled his eyes back on Rin, the woman's words moving through his head.

Rin's image flashed in his mind from only an hour ago. Her head shaking back and forth, tears in her eyes. Twice, he'd caused her to cry this night.

_I choose you._

His head fell back against the wall he leaned against, frustrated.

Her voice had been so sure.

But she had been angry. Could he trust that she'd meant it?

The strike of her hand surfaced in his mind, and he felt his jaw clench.

His sweet little Rin had done many things that night that he never would have imagined her even considering. She'd disobeyed him multiple times, struggled against him, and challenged his authority. Special night or not, she knew better.

She'd struck him.

His golden eyes found hers in the crowd and held. He pushed from the wall, his stride confident as he moved to her.

Only a very hurt Rin would ever dare strike him.

The room fell silent, and the humans parted for him as he moved through the crowd. Even the man at Rin's side fell away as he approached.

He stopped just before her, his eyes never once leaving hers as he'd crossed the room. She stared up at him, unsure of what he was going to say. Her heart beat fast in her chest, and Sesshomaru could sense it.

She knew.

"Rin," He asked, his voice loud enough for the humans in the room to hear. "Are you sure?"

"Sure of what, my Lord." Rin asked, her voice soft, shaking slightly. Excitement pulsed through her veins.

Sesshomaru looked down at her for another moment before speaking, "Are you sure of your choice?"

Tears welled in Rin's eyes, this time of joy. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, more sure than I have ever been."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and nodded to her. "Very well." He turned quickly, calling to the servants around the room. "Escort these men out immediately. Rin has made her choice."

A voice came from somewhere. "But who has she chosen, my Lord?"

Sesshomaru turned back to Rin, wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her against him. He pressed his nose into her throat as he scooped her into his arms. Her thin arms wrapped about his strong neck, and relaxed against him, tears still coming from her eyes. He did not bother answering the man's call as he moved out of the room with his young ward.

Once they had exited the dinning hall and moved into the quiet privacy of the hallway, Rin raised her head to look at her lord. He stopped walking, meeting her eyes. She shyly traced a stripe on his cheek.

"Lord Sesshomaru," She whispered, eyes focused on her finger moving over his cheek, "Are you sure you wish for a human mate?"

Rin felt Sesshomaru shift his hold on her as a hand gently found her jaw, directing her eyes to his. He lowered her feet to the floor, holding her face still as he did so, his eyes burning into hers. He bent down, eyes showing a rare warmth.

"Never doubt me, Rin." He whispered as his lips covered hers in a gentle kiss. Rin's eyes fell closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as she could. Soon after, an arm wrapped around her waist, and her feet left the ground again, body pressed against the warm chest of her lord.

She pulled her head away from her lord quickly, whispering passionately, "I love you, Lord Sesshomaru," before he could pull her lips back to his. She knew it would be a surprise if he ever returned the words, but she did not need to hear them.

She knew.

She'd always known.

A smile claimed Rin's lips as she pressed them against her lord's, caressing his abused cheek gently.

He'd just needed some help.


End file.
